Naruto:Gamer
by Alvirus-s
Summary: What if Naruto woke up one day and realizes that his whole life got turned into a video game? And how will his life go on with this nifty feature? Rated M for use of curse language and to be generally on the safe side.


**Chapter 1: Awakening**

 **Summary: After waking up one day and seeing that his whole life turned into a videogame, Naruto is shocked. How will his life turn out with this neat little feature? Please excuse any spelling mistakes, English is not my main language, neither is Japanese. I'd be grateful if someone could tell me any good sites for japanese translations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer**

 **[Level up]** = System announcement

"I am the strongest!" = Human

 **"Groaaaar!!!"** = Strong monster/Biju

 _"Hmmm"_ = Thinking (Human)

 ** _"Mwahaha!"_** = Thinking (Strong monster/

Biju)

{Sword Birth!} = Skill

XXXXXXX

"Hmm... what the fuck is that?", our 12-year old protagonist thought. Currently, he is looking in the mirror in his little, run-down apartment. This action is not that special, but what is special is, that, over his head floats some text.

 **[Uzumaki Naruto]**

 **[Level 7]**

 **[Rank: Academy Student]**

"It looks to be some kind of... hmm... I don't know, but it looks quite similar to that one game I played at Kiba's some time ago. But, why is it floating over my head?"

 **[There is an answer to that, young gamer.]**

"What the fuck? Now there is a floating screen in front of me!"

 **[Do not fret, I don't mean you any harm. I merely wish to let you understand everything better, because for this cause, I was created. And yeah, I can read your thoughts. And no, this is no dream, so stop banging your head against a wall, for this is also no illusion and no amount of harm can bring you out of this.**

 **Do you want to have an introduction?]**

 **[Yes] [** No

 **[Please press one of the options above.]**

"Well... I don't want to have a walkthrough? In fact, I would like to wake up right now. So, I'll press No. What? I can't press No?

What bullshit is this? Meh. Might as much press Yes."

 **[Ok, let's begin our introduction. First, say [Menu]. A menu should pop up. After that, either say or select [Character]. Your stats should be shown.]**

"Okay, let's give it a try. **[Menu]**!"

"Wow! It really works!", were the thoughts of our blonde main character. "Okay, now I'll just choose **[Character]** ", he said.

 **[Character]**

[Skills]

[Perks]

[Relationships]

[Monster Lexicon]

[Summons]

Seeing that everything but **[Character]** was greyed out, he pressed on it. Another screen popped up.

 **[Name: Uzumaki-? Naruto]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Age: 12]**

 **[Rank: Academy Student]**

 **[Title: ?]**

 **[Stats:**

 **HP: 6000(Reg.: 60 HP/min)**

 **CP: 25000(Reg.: 250 CP/min)**

 **STA: 67(-3)**

 **STR: 17(-3)**

 **DEX: 15(-3)**

 **AGL: 16(-3)**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 4**

 **LUK: ?**

 **CHR: 7**

 **Current Points: 24**

 **Traits:**

 **[Loud]**

 **[Eyesore]**

 **[Hands-on Learner]**

 **[Pariah]**

 **[Prank Master]**

 **[Malnourished]**

After the **[Character]** -window popped up, another System-Message opened itself.

 **[Welcome to the [Character]-window.**

 **First, I'll explain you what there is.**

 **The first four should be quite clear. Your [Title] is something that can give you, after you achieved that title, several boons.**

 **Next, to your HP and CP**

 **HP means Health Points. They drop to zero, you die.**

 **CP means Chakra Points, which you are using for [Skills]. If they reach zero, you also die.**

 **Now, to your [Stat Points].**

 **STA means Stamina and it shows how long you can run and how much damage you take from a hit, while also refilling your HP.** **Also, each STA point will raise your HP.**

 **STR is short for Strength and declares, how hard you hit.** **It also declares (together with LUK) your chance of a critical hit.**

 **DEX means Dexterity, and is how good you can dodge and perform acrobatic maneuvers.**

 **AGL is short for Agility, whichs shows how fast you are.**

 **INT means Intelligence and is how much CP you have.** **Also, it raises your [Chakra Control]-Perk growth together with WIS.**

 **WIS is Wisdom and declares how fast your CP regenerate.** **Also, it raises your [Chakra Control]-Perk growth together with INT.**

 **LUK stands for luck, which can give you better loots from monsters or better quest rewards** **, while also declaring your chance of a Critical Hit, together with STR.**

 **The last one is CHR, which means Charisma, and declares what an impression you make on people and by how much points your [Relationships] go up.**

 **Each [Level Up, you earn some Points, which you can invest into your stats to fit your style or to balance out a too heavy focus.**

 **The next point is [Traits, a system that reflects your personality. Some traits are quite good, while others are annoying. But all [Traits] can be taken away, as an example: If you have the [Trait] [Loud, which makes your [CHR] and {Sneak} go down, you can make it go away by putting an effort into being more silent.**

 **If you want to see which [Trait] does what, you just need to tip on them.**

 _"Huh... so that is what I am. A loud-mouthed, bad looking, hated, malnourished pranker. At least, I can change what I am now that I have this cool thing! But what is up with my STA? 67? It's my highest Stat!"_

 **[Now, close the [Stats] window and open the [Skills] tab.]**

After doing that, another window popped up in front of Naruto.

 **[Skills]**

 **{Henge no jutsu (Lv. 11)}**

 **{Kawarimi no jutsu (Lv. 10)}**

 **{Trapping (Lv. 12)}**

 **{Sneaking (Lv.11)}**

 **{Fake Konohan Academy Style (Lv.4)}**

"Whaat? That's all I got? Damn, I sure am weak."

 **[By doing an action repeatedly, it becomes a [Skill]. If you repeat it, the [Skill] will get stronger. If you want to know what [Skill] does what, just tip on them.]**

"Ok, so let's see... What do you do, {Henge no jutsu}!"

 **{Henge no jutsu (Lv.11)}**

 **Level up: 12.4%**

 **{Henge no jutsu} allows the user to look anyhow they want! The only problem is, that it is just an illusion.**

"Oh, ok. So, if I practice this some more, I should be able to level it up! But what is this, {Fake Konohan Academy Style}?"

 **{Fake Konohan Academy Style (Lv.4)}**

 **Level up: 1.3%**

 **This is a Taijutsu style, but it is one of the worst there is, because it is fake, so any progress done in this [Skill, is halved. Also, whoever teaches this style to anyone is doing it to hamper that person's progress. The forms are sloppy, the punches are weak. Every practitioner of this style should forget it.**

"W-What? What the fuck? Somebody sabotaged my style? So this is why my style looks so different than everybody else's Taijutsu."

 **[Hidden System activated! Loading...**

 **Complete! Now, you can raise your [Stat Points] through actions!]**

 **[Because of finding something out, your INT goes up by one!]**

 **[Hidden Quest activated!]**

 **[Quest: Who cramped my style?**

 **Find out who sabotaged you at the academy!**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **Rewards:**

 **Level 2**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **Failure:**

 **Hidden Rewards:**

 **Do you accept?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

"Why not? Would be nice to know who sabotaged me. Maybe they also sabotaged my grades?"

 **[By making a deduction, your INT goes up by one!"]**

"Nice! Now, I'll just press on **[Yes]** and..."

 **[Quest accepted!]**

"Nice!"

 **[Our next stop is the point [Perks]. In short, [Perks] are like [Skills, they are just passive. Some Perks can be levelled, others can't.]**

"Ok! Let's have a look at these **[Perks]** , dattebayo!"

 **[Through use of a dumb and annoying catchphrase, your CHR goes down by one. Your [Relationships] with Konohan populace, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Inoichi, Uchiha Sasuke and all NPC's classified as 'Female' goes down by 100. Your [Relationship] with Hyuuga Hinata goes up by 200.]**

 **[Congratulations! Hyuuga Hinata is so obsessed with you, she thinks every second of you! She gains the Attribute 'Obsession: Beyond point of return'!**

 **She won't train anymore, she won't look after herself anymore and she's slowly cutting all social ties around her, and only thinks about you! Again, congratulations!]**

 _"Was that just... sarcasm? Wait, since when do I know this word? So, these two points in INT are good for something!"_

 **[Title unlocked: Player**

 **Get a girl to love you without loving her!**

 **This title will decrease your [Relationship] with every NPC classified as 'Female'.]**

 **[Title unlocked: Asshole**

 **Get a girl to be mentally dependant of you without liking her! This title will strongly decrease your [Relationship] with every** **NPC classified as 'Female'.]**

"What? Isn't Hinata that shy girl that always faint?"

 **[Through making a correct deduction, your INT goes up by two!]**

"Nice! But, this is bad. She's dependant on me! What should I do? What the fuck should I do? Hmm. At first, I'll stop with saying 'dattebayo'."

 **[By making a clever statement, your WIS goes up by one.]**

"Next, I'll have to talk with her and tell her carefully that I'm not interested in her."

 **[Combo! By making another clever statement after another, your WIS goes up by three!]**

"Oh! Now that is nice! But let's take a look at those **[Perks]** now."

 **[Perks]**

 **[Gamer's Mind]**

 **[Gamer's Body]**

 **[? (Lv. 1)]**

 **[Trapping (Lv. 10)]**

 **[Tree Running]**

 **[Chakra Control (Lv. 2)]**

 **[Lying (Lv. 90)]**

 **[Blessing of Kangiten]**

 **[?-Charisma]**

 **[One with the mask]**

 **[Taijutsu (Lv. 5)]**

 **[Ninjutsu (Lv. 6)]**

 **[Genjutsu (Lv.1)]**

 **[Fuinjutsu (Lv. 2)]**

 **[Bukijutsu (Lv.4)]**

"Well, some of these [Perks] sound quite weird. Let's see..."

 **[Gamer's Mind** ]

 **You are calm at every time, even in combat. You are also immune to 'Anger', 'Fear', 'Confusion' and 'Mind Control'.]**

 **[Gamer's Body** ]

 **Allows you to live your live as a video game.]**

 **[? (Lv.1)]**

 **Next Level: 0%**

 **Constantly grants HP 1000**

 **and CP 20000.**

 **Also grants HP / 100 as HP regeneration**

 **and CP/100 as CP regeneration.**

 **Also grants STA 50.**

 **Grants [Demonic Rage] if NPC classified as [Liked] upwards is badly hurt.**

 **Grants [Rage] if NPC deemed [Innocent] is pointless hurt or if NPC classified as [Friendly] is critically hurt.**

 **If [?] is (Lv.** **10) * [Number of Tails]** **, then** **[Demonic Rage] can be trained to be accessed at will up to that Tail, without the INT WIS debuff.**

 **If trait [Uncaring] is active, [Rage] cannot be accessed anymore without [Demonic Rage].**

 **[Demonic Rage] will be only accessible through accessing it through will.**

 **[Rage] grants**

 **STA STR DEX AGL * 2**

 **INT WIS / 2**

 **Partially overrides {Gamer's Mind}**

 **Can, if provoked further, evolve to [Demonic Rage]**

 **If [Anger] reaches a certain treshold, you will gain another Tail.**

 **[Demonic Rage] grants**

 **HP CP * ([Number Of Tails]**

 **(10 * [Number Of Tails]))**

 **Grants [Corrosive Skin]**

 **Inflicts [Fear] on targets if**

 **Level of Targets = Your Level 10**

 **Also causes [Rage] with**

 **[Stat Changes] * [Number Of Tails]**

 **Chance of [Bloodlust] 90%**

 **Overrides {Gamer's Mind}**

"I didn't understand half of that. But this is really awesome! I mean, CP 20000 and STA 50? That's awesome!

Anyway, I'll invest some points in INT later and see if I can understand more."

 **[Trapping (Lv. 10)]**

 **Grants you a 10% chance of catching something in a trap.**

 **Constantly reduces the time needed for making a trap by 10%**

 **[Tree Running]**

 **Enables you to travel via trees**

 **[Chakra Control (Lv. 2)]**

 **Next Level: 1.44%**

 **Determines how much Chakra you spend on techniques**

"Whaat? It's so bad? I need to get it better! But the next one is so high-levelled, I wonder why."

 **[Lying (Lv.90)]**

 **Next Level: 87.5%**

 **Shows how good you can lie.**

 **Chances:**

 **Unsuspecting person: CHR/2*90%**

 **Guarded person: CHR/3*90%**

 **Suspecting Person: CHR/6*30%**

"That's neat. But, the next two [Perks] are greyed out.Hmm."

 **[These [Perks] cannot be accessed. You first need to complete the quest 'My heritage']** "Oh, ok. And what is this [Perk]?"

 **[?-Charisma]** **Through influence of [?] over several years, you have the Charisma of a fox.** **Each time you talk to a girl that isn't classified as [Unfriendly] or lower, you will get a CHR-boost of 30 points.** **Also, each time when leveling up, you'll get CHR 2** **[WARNING: This Perk will only activate after removing [Loud, [Eyesore] and [Malnourished] Traits.]**

"And this one?"

 **[Blessing of Kangiten]**

 **You have extreme [Gambling] LUK, to the point that you win any game that even** **remotely** **has anything to do with luck.**

"The nexr one sounds quite weird. [One with the Mask]...what a strange name."

 **[One with the mask]** **This [Perk] is special, because your [Lying] Perk must be at least at level 80 and you need to convince everyone about something. After awhile of pretending, even you will think that this Role is real.** **Current Role: Idiot** **Constantly grants INT WIS -8** **and CHR-3** **Each [Relationship] points earned are always -50** **Change Role? [Yes] [No]** "Of course I'll change it! Let's see..."

 **[Normal]** **[Idiot]** **[Genius]** [Genius:Hard Work]

[Genius: Taijutsu]

[Genius: Ninjutsu]

[Genius:Fuinjutsu]

[Genius: Genjutsu]

"What does [Normal] do?

 **[Normal]** **Normal you, without boons. Will grant you 3 CHR for accepting yourself.** "Hmm, okay, and [Genius]?"

 **[Genius]** **Each time you practice something, the learn process will be 1.5x as fast, but future [Relationship] points will be -25** **[Which one do you want to choose?]** **[Normal]** **[Idiot]** **[Genius]** "I'll take [Genius] for sure!"

 **[Uzumaki Naruto's Role has been changed to [Genius]. Tomorrow it will take effect.]** "I might as well get to sleep now! Tomorrow I'll be a [Genius]!"

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 1 end**

 **Stats:**

 **[Name: Uzumaki-? Naruto]**

 **[Level: 7]**

 **[Age: 12]**

 **[Rank: Academy Student]**

 **[Title: ?]**

 **[Stats:**

 **HP: 6000(Reg.: 60 HP/min)**

 **CP: 25000(Reg.: 250 CP/min)**

 **STA: 67(-3)**

 **STR: 17(-3)**

 **DEX: 15(-3)**

 **AGL: 16(-3)**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 16**

 **LUK: ?**

 **CHR: 9**

 **Current Points: 24**

 **Traits:**

 **[Loud]**

 **[Eyesore]**

 **[Hands-on Learner]**

 **[Pariah]**

 **[Prank Master]**

 **[Malnourished]**

 **Pheew, that was a piece of work! Currently, it's three o' clock am, so I am quite tired. I just want to apologize for these weird updates, that's because thought that it would be cool to completly mess my chapter up, but here is the whole first chapter. See you next chapter!**

 **Alvirus-s**


End file.
